1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to apparatus and method for monitoring pixel data and a display system adopting the monitoring apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to apparatus and method for monitoring a variation of pixel data applied to a display device and a display system adopting the monitoring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when an image is not displayed on a display panel or defects such as noise are generated, a data enable signal or a fail signal is analyzed by using a debug test point signal.